


Touch

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thor is being cute, showing affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: Thor didn´t get why Bruce didn’t want to tell their friends that they were in a relationship, Bruce had been saying something about making it awkward for the others in case that their relationship did not work out was wished. What was this supposed to mean anyways?





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it´s me again back at day 4 with a new work. I am not quite happy with this one but I can´t figure out how to make it better. So, well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

Thor didn´t get why Bruce didn’t want to tell their friends that they were in a relationship, Bruce had been saying something about making it awkward for the others in case that their relationship did not work out was wished. What was this supposed to mean anyways? Back in Asgard things did not change for friends after a breakup, they kept on joking and drinking and training together, Bruce had said something about Midgardians feeling the need to choose between the people who broke up, which was ridiculous in Thors opinion, but Midgardians were complicated, way more complicated than his people. That was one reason that fascinated Thor about humans, they somehow managed to be quite stupid and still unbelievably complicated – and it didn’t get better with smarter people, no, Thor had the feeling it only got worse, Bruce spend a lot time brooding over thoughts in his and Tony´s lab, making it hard for Thor to show him affection as often as he would want to.   
Especially with Tony, he was smart, was rather good at observing and just loved getting involved in the lifes of his friends; the perfect combination to know things the target thought was still a secret. Of course, Natasha and Clint were spies, so if they wanted to they could easily do the same if they just cared enough about the others´ secrets – which they luckily did not. 

Still Thor found ways to show Bruce affection, even without being obvious, in his opinion.   
One morning, when the Avengers had breakfast in the kitchen together, he touched Bruce’ hand, letting just a tingle of electricity jump from his hand to Bruce’s, startling him. The scientist had flinched, spinning around to Thor from where he stood on the counter, preparing his tea. His body went into a defensive pose automatically, “Sorry I shocked you, friend. I had a rather unpleasant night sleep, so I get careless with my powers!” He smiled dashingly at Bruce, who was the only one who faced him, the other Avengers were either sitting on the table behind Thor or with the back to them at the other counter to fry some eggs. Bruce touched his tingly hand, smiling softly, hoping it would look reassuring instead of affectionate “It´s okay, Thor.” 

From then on Thor kept sending electricity to crackle on his boyfriends’ skin, never so intense that it would hurt him in the slightest, but rather a soft, tingling sort of electricity, that would be lingering in his skin a few Minutes after Thor would have left the room, reminding him of the feeling of butterflies in his stomach - Bruce loved it.  
He thought it was cute of Thor to want to show him affection as bad, he actually looked forward to the seemingly accidental touches.

After a while whenever Thor bumped in Bruce´s shoulder or brushed his fingers against the ones of the scientist, Bruce noticed Natasha grinning, but pointently not looking at them. It was the kind of grinning that she always wore when she something knew others didn’t, she never said something about it to him though, maybe to just keep the illusion for them to be able to tell their friends about their relationship whenever they wanted, maybe to be sure nobody else heard about it when she asked Bruce.   
He often didn’t know why Natasha did things, he only knew she had her reasons, so he kept quiet about it too, not even telling Thor. 

He didn’t want to scare his boyfriend off showing him those little gestures of affection after all.


End file.
